


Captain of the Sea

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [5]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: The True Terror of the North Sea
Relationships: Dolly/Jaws (James Bond)
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Captain of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Jaws with Craig!Bond characters and pirates AU

The Northern Sea was cold and deadly. Between unpredictable tides, frigid winds, and days with only a few hours of sun, only the toughest of men sailed the seas. But the most dangerous element was “The Shark.”

A pirate ship with black sails and a single jagged shark tooth on the sails. You never saw it coming till the first canon fired out of the darkness and suddenly they were upon you. Pirates dressed in grey furs leapt across the sea and boarded your ship before you could so much as draw a sword. And as they trussed you up and hauled you below deck, the last thing you’d see was the glint of silver as the captain cackled victoriously in the dark. 

Despite the legends, Captain James Bond still needed to deliver goods from Caledonia to Norway. They had struck up a new trade agreement and this was the first delivery. It needed to make it. He bargained for two smaller ships to escort him, captained by Admiral Q and Captain Felix. And thirty men in all, fighters every one of them. 

It helped. It did. They had smooth sailing for three days where they played cards (Q and Bond won most often), caught and cooked up some excellent lobster (the cook was instructed by Felix in the proper manner), and the crew played pipes and danced on the deck through the day. They only passed one other ship, one flying the colours of England, but otherwise the sea was theirs. 

Until the third night. 

It was cloudy and they took down the main sails so they didn’t get pushed way off course. Vijay was playing a haunting tune on the pan pipes and Bond hummed along. He had an uneasy feeling but it could be attributed to the veiled sky. 

Q shouted a warning from his crow’s nest and scurried down. “To arms!”

A flash and a bang rang out, followed by the sailor’s worst nightmare: the sound of wood splintering. The pirates followed soon after.

Sword met knife, hooks met ribs, and fist met face. Men fell into the frigid sea with a scream and were never heard from again. The battle raged longer than usual attacks and Captain Jaws himself even joined the fray. 

Captain Jaws caught Captain Bond’s sword in his teeth and bit. The sword snapped. In that instant, the latter knew his only hope was retreat. Those who were able to, fled to Q’s ship where they were already hurling things overboard to make the ship lighter. Q also flipped some levers and a smaller ship seemed to emerge from his ship. It was faster, too. Everyone who managed to get on board got away. 

But not everyone got away. 

Captain Jaws paced in front of Bond, currently tired to the mast of his own ship. He didn’t say anything, just chuckled. 

A small woman stepped out of the shadows. She had a bright yellow dress and her hair was in braids. Braids with spikes in them. 

It was she, who was in charge. She disarmed people with her stature and femininity. She even found out which ships were going along which trade routes. It was Dolly who made their business so successful. 

It was also she who got to share a cabin with Jaws at night. She who got to see his face soften with adoration. It was she who could coax the words out of him where normally there was only laughter. 

For many year, the two of them roamed the seas together with their crew. They brought home prizes and prisoners, and above all, they brought home reasons to keep being together. No matter how many people said a girl didn’t belong on the seas. 

All the naysayers were eaten anyway.


End file.
